D'Ecosse et d'Epices
by TheDarkFlygon
Summary: (PDV II) Le voyage scolaire de la Section Euro ne va pas tout à fait se dérouler comme son organisateur, M. Pariot, aurait voulu. L'évènement, vu à travers les yeux de Luc puis de sa collègue Juliette, marquera ce voyage à l'étranger au fer rouge... Comme d'habitude, tout est expliqué dans les premiers chapitres.
1. Chapitre 1 (pdv de Luc)

Ça aurait dû être un voyage sans encombre, cette année encore. En six ans maintenant, je n'avais jamais eu de problèmes avec mes collègues qui accompagnaient. Mais non, il a bien sûr fallu que la seule année où j'emmenais une jolie fille j'ai des emmerdes.

Moi, c'est Luc Pariot, prof d'Histoire-Géo au lycée Ribot de Saint-Omer. Enfin, ce qui a fait que je suis si connu dans l'établissement est que je suis le prof d'Euro du bahut. Avec mes collègues d'Anglais Claudine et Sabrina, j'organise des cours d'Anglais en plus pour mes groupes de Seconde, Première et Terminale.

Cette année encore, Claudine a organisé le voyage avec moi. Elle a dix ans de plus que moi au moins, mais elle n'a pas envie d'avouer qu'elle en a quarante-neuf et moi « seulement » trente-six (enfin, même si je vais en avoir trente-sept). Elle a un petit problème au niveau de sa santé mentale je pense, mais je dois en avoir un sacré aussi, vu ce que les élèves disent de moi.

Cette année, j'ai emmené un vieil ami à moi, collègue de Français : Rémy Delapioche. Lui, vous lui proposez un voyage et il fait déjà sa valise. Il a dû dire à ses élèves qu'il y avait un voyage de la Section Euro avant que je ne le confirme moi-même celui-là. Ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça de lui, puisqu'il l'avait déjà fait l'an dernier.

Rémy, c'est un peu le gars qui vous embarrasse. Il se balade à longueur de temps la chemise grande ouverte, et on peut voir ses poils roux sur quelque chose comme dix centimètres. On a bien compris qu'il l'aimait sa pilosité, mais là… J'aime quand il porte des pulls, on ne voit pas son torse quoi.

Mais cette année, j'ai réussi à amener avec moi une jolie fille, après six ans à avoir Claudine et deux gars parfois plus virils que moi. Elle, c'est Juliette Jonquille, un petit bout de femme d'une trentaine d'années, à ce qu'elle prétend. Mais ce qu'elle est canon, celle-là. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas souvent charmé, mais là, elle serait capable de me reconvertir de l'homosexualité.

Mais bon, je me disais bien qu'elle n'était pas très résistante physiquement. Elle tient tête et semble ne pas pouvoir être prise de panique. Sur le plan physique, par contre… C'est seulement là-bas, en Ecosse, si loin de notre Nord-Pas-de-Calais natal, que je me suis rendu compte de l'ampleur du problème.

Bref, il serait temps que je me mette à raconter ce qui nous est arrivé aujourd'hui.

Nous étions tranquillement en train de faire une sortie en ville. Les élèves en quartier libre, je traînais avec Juliette pendant que nos deux autres collègues étaient ailleurs. Je lui racontais l'histoire de la ville, puisque nous sommes tous les deux profs d'Histoire-Géo-ECJS. Elle, comprenant moins bien l'Anglais que moi, m'écoutait attentivement, cet éclat d'intérêt dans les yeux. Elle semblait fascinée par ce que je racontais, ce qui me change de Pierre qui semblait toujours tout connaître.

Au bout d'un moment pourtant, je voyais qu'elle était plus pâle. Notre rythme de marche avait ralenti, mais je me disais que c'était parce qu'on avait déjà bien marché et que c'était normal que nous commencions tous deux à fatiguer. Surtout elle d'ailleurs, qui était la plus crevée d'entre nous quand on est partis le samedi soir.

Je me suis rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Juliette quand elle a commencé à tituber. Quand je dis tituber, c'est qu'elle manquait de m'écraser le pied gauche dès qu'elle voulait poser son pied droit devant elle. Agacé mais aussi inquiet, j'ai agrippé son bras droit et je l'ai amenée sur un banc aux alentours. Elle s'est laissé faire sans rien dire, comme si elle s'était mise en mode veille. C'était franchement bizarre quand j'y repense…

Assis sur le banc, on se regarde avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle foutait, à ne pas vouloir me regarder en face alors qu'elle sait très bien que je ne peux pas la tabasser ou un truc du genre. Mais bon, j'étais bien trop inquiet pour laisser ça passer si facilement sans rien faire. Je sais comment ma collègue est, croyez-moi…

Au bout de trente secondes à la voir se morfondre ou je ne sais quoi, je lui demande :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as d'un coup ?

-Quoi, me répondit-elle, moi… ? Je… J'me sens juste pas très bien…

-Ah ça j'avais remarqué, merci. Mais en quoi ?

-Je… Je crois que c'est une crise d'hypo… J'vois des points noirs…

-Une crise d'hypo- Quoi ?! »

Je suis resté estomaqué quelques secondes. Depuis quand j'emmenais des personnes avec des problèmes de sucre ?! Rémy fumait, Claudine avait quelques soucis mentaux et j'ai le mal de mer, mais Juliette nous a tous fumés. Une crise d'hypoglycémie. Tu m'étonnes qu'elle avait trois tonnes de biscuits dans son sac peu importe où on allait. Et j'ai rien vu ?! Tuez-moi, je dois être le pire organisateur du monde. Ou le plus désespéré.

Finalement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire ouf que je me suis retrouvé avec une lavette en guise de collègue. Cette dernière s'était évanouie sur mon épaule le plus naturellement du monde, si ce n'est sans aucun bruit. Il manquait plus que le filet de bave et j'avais la totale de l'amoureuse endormie sur l'épaule de son amant. Sauf qu'ici, on est en Ecosse, au beau milieu de Glasgow, et j'ai ma collègue dans les pommes à mes côtés.

Je me suis levé en essayant de la garder appuyée sur mon épaule. Quand je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était tellement inconsciente qu'elle glissait direction le trottoir, j'ai compris que c'est dans mes bras qu'elle allait se faire porter, Miss Jonquille. Elle a de la chance que je l'aime tiens, Rémy n'aurait pas fait ça à ma place sauf pour avoir l'air galant auprès des élèves. Lui, il cherche à choper dans la même tranche d'âge que ce connard de David.

Après avoir demandé par message à mes deux collègues de réunir les élèves devant un endroit de rendez-vous, j'ai évidemment dû affronter le regard des soixante élèves du voyage qui se demandaient intensément pourquoi Mme Jonquille se trouvait dans les bras de M. Pariot comme une vieille loque. J'ai rougi d'après la réaction de Claudine, qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser un petit rire s'échapper.

En bégayant, je leur ai dit qu'elle s'était évanouie alors qu'on se promenait nous aussi. Bon, j'aurais aussi dû leur expliquer pourquoi j'avais acheté du nougat alors que je n'aime pas ça, mais ils doivent avoir compris que je comptais l'offrir à mon hypoglycémique de collègue. Je suis pas discret, je l'ai compris, merci les Premières L pour ce fantastique moment d'humiliation.

Après avoir récupéré le silence et avoir mis ma collègue en appui sur un mur, mon manteau sur elle (alors qu'il était loin de faire chaud, croyez-moi), j'ai pu continuer mon discours. J'ai dit aux élèves qu'ils resteraient sous la garde des deux profs restants pendant que je devais revenir chez notre hôte pour le cas de celle qui s'était évanouie.

On rentra assez vite. Le bus vint pour nous, surtout pour elle en fait, mais tant pis. Laissant mes deux collègues et mes élèves derrière moi, j'ai à m'inquiéter de ces soixante-deux personnes et d'une femme inconsciente en même temps. La vie est dure et assez ingrate, quand je repense à ça.

Arrivés chez notre hôte, je sonne à la porte, ma collègue toujours aussi évanouie dans les bras. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, la pauvre femme qui nous hébergeait tous les deux eut une expression de choc intense sur son visage ridé. Je suis désolé pour elle à cause de cet incident en fait, même si elle vient de me dire que ce n'était pas grave.

Le plus vite possible, nous sommes tous les trois entrés dans la maison. J'ai couru vers l'étage tout de suite, sans même regarder mes alentours, connaissant le chemin par cœur depuis le temps. J'ai manqué de glisser deux ou trois fois sur la moquette recouvrant les marches, évidemment, mais je réussis non sans mal à atteindre le pallier. D'ailleurs, je me suis fait engueulé parce que je n'avais pas retiré mes chaussures avant de monter et que j'ai un peu salit la moquette des marches du bas.

Premier truc que j'ai fait : mettre cette pauvre Juliette au lit. Je savais bien qu'elle ne l'aurait pas voulu, mais vu qu'elle était inconsciente, fallait bien que je l'alite à un moment ou un autre. Une fois qu'elle fut au lit et qu'elle ne risquait pas d'en tomber, j'ai accouru vers la salle de bain la plus proche, c'est-à-dire au rez-de-chaussée car la logique des Anglais est de se laver en bas et non en haut. Moi je m'en fous un peu, ma maison à Lille n'a pas d'étage.

Notre hôte, Mary, m'a encore engueulé pour mes chaussures que j'ai dû prendre le temps d'enlever alors que j'étais pressé. Normal que je ne veuille pas laisser ma collègue sans surveillance, la connaissant très bien, elle pourrait sortir du lit et tomber dans les escaliers. Une fois que la complainte de Mary soit passée, je suis parti vers la salle de bain.

Là-bas, j'ai ouvert le seul placard de la salle de bain qui avait l'air de contenir des médicaments. Bingo, j'ai trouvé de l'aspirine, mais ce n'était pas ce que je cherchais. Après avoir trouvé un vieux thermomètre à mercure (ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai pris ça le plus mécaniquement du monde), je suis reparti. C'est seulement revenu au premier que je me suis dit que si c'était une crise d'hypo, Juliette n'aurait pas de fièvre. Là, je me suis senti bien con.

Je suis rentré dans la chambre dans laquelle on logeait tous les deux. Rassurez-vous : il y avait deux lits simples et nous avons déjà dû partager la même chambre il y a des années. Ça semble dégueulasse, je sais, mais sachez qu'elle est lesbienne, donc ça passe. Enfin, je crois, « pansexuel » c'est pas un synonyme de « homosexuel » ? Je m'y connais pas trop là-dedans…

Arrivé là, je me suis dit que, tant qu'à faire, autant prendre la température de la Belle au Lit Dormant avec le thermomètre. Bon, je vous rassure, je l'ai passé à l'eau avant donc il était à peu près propre. Mais je dois bien avouer que c'est très dérangeant de mettre un thermomètre dans la bouche de sa collègue. Beurk.

Et là, je me suis retrouvé à savoir qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire de crise d'hypoglycémie même pas une heure auparavant. En effet, son sac contenait encore un paquet de biscuits non ouvert et donc complet. De plus, je l'avais vue manger à peine dix minutes avant qu'elle nous fasse sa crise. Mais il y a autre chose qui me revint seulement lorsque j'ai vu que le thermomètre indiquait une température de trente-neuf degrés Celsius (c'est moi qui avait oublié ce thermomètre il y a des années, c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas en Fahrenheit).

Le matin-même, Juliette toussait beaucoup plus que les jours auparavant. Elle supporte assez mal l'air écossais visiblement, sûrement à cause de la forte humidité et du froid de canard qu'on a là-bas en février. C'est dommage pour elle d'être tombée malade durant un tel voyage scolaire tout de même, surtout que les accompagnateurs ont le ticket gratuit, eux. On en a de la veine quand on accompagne mes voyages d'Euro tout de même.

Mais comment n'avais-je pas remarqué qu'elle était malade avant enfin ?! J'étais tellement habitué à l'entendre tousser qu'à force ça me passait par-dessus la tête… Je m'en veux quand même un peu pour ça, mais elle me doit une humiliation devant tous mes élèves de Première et Terminale Euro. Je me gênerai pour lui rendre tiens, Justine Lhotar sera parfaite pour ce rôle, étant son élève de Seconde la plus proche.

J'ai pu attendre deux heures avant que Juliette ne se réveille. J'espère qu'elle aura encore de la voix pour m'expliquer pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit. Je sais que j'ai des tendances à être mégalomaniaque, mais pour le coup, elle aurait rien que pour les élèves quoi. J'ai hâte d'entendre sa réponse, tiens.


	2. Chapitre 1 (pdv de Juliette)

J'aurai bien aimé que mon premier voyage scolaire à l'étranger se passe sans encombre. Mais évidemment, non, j'ai bien sûr eu un pépin de santé. Je savais bien que j'allais pas tenir longtemps vu comment je suis crevée, mais quand même.

Moi, je suis Juliette Jonquille. Dans la vie, je suis prof d'Histoire-Géo en lycée. Plus précisément, je suis au lycée Vauban d'Aire-sur-la-Lys et au lycée Ribot de Saint-Omer. J'ai des Secondes et des Premières STMG, même si ces derniers sont loin d'être mes élèves favoris. Même de très loin quand j'y repense.

Cette année, j'ai été invitée à participer au voyage annuel de la Section Européenne de Ribot. J'étais gênée au début parce que j'étais sur Vauban plus qu'à St-Omer, mais quand j'ai eu l'accord, je me suis empressée d'avertir l'administration et mon collègue. Et me voilà partie dans un voyage scolaire d'une semaine loin de chez moi.

Comme collègues accompagnant, il y avait une collègue d'Anglais dont je peine à me rappeler le prénom et un collègue de Français-Latin : Rémy Delapioche.

Rémy, c'est le gars qui est sympa, cool, mais qui lourd quand il s'y met. Ça fait quelques jours déjà qu'il ne cesse de me dire qu'il meurt de froid et je commence à en avoir un peu marre à force. Même pas qu'un peu en fait : j'en ai marre.

Mais bon, on sait bien qu'il n'a pas envie de nous agacer avec ça. Je ne dis jamais vraiment ce que je pense, bien souvent, et là, c'était pareil. Il ne doit pas savoir que j'ai envie de lui coller une tarte, et j'espère qu'il ne s'en doute pas en fait…

Mais le plus important, c'est le collègue qui organise le voyage : Luc Pariot. Lui aussi est un prof d'Histoire, même si la plupart des élèves de Ribot le connaisse pour être le prof d'Euro timbré du lycée. J'ai seulement appris qu'il était le prof d'Euro en décembre, lorsque Justine Lhotar m'a parlé de lui. Etant sa prof d'Histoire, elle ne pouvait l'avoir qu'en Euro, ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Luc se prend pour mon protecteur visiblement, même s'il ne se rappelle plus que je suis la jeune étudiante qu'il a hébergé quatre ans à Lille. Je suis parfaitement sérieuse ici. Rassurez-vous, nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble, et de toute manière je suis pansexuelle, autant vous dire que ce n'est pas demain que je vais en tomber amoureuse.

En tous cas, il est très gentil avec moi, si ce n'est trop bienveillant. A l'époque, je voulais bien, j'avais dix-neuf ans et était une jeune étudiante habitant loin de la faculté, mais maintenant, j'ai beau lui dire que j'en ai trente, il ne me laissera pas sans me donner une dissertation de conseils.

Ce matin, je me sentais très mal. Je veux dire, je n'étais pas en forme du tout à cause de la fatigue chronique que me cause le boulot, mais là, j'avais un de ces maux de crâne… J'avais l'impression que je n'allais pas tenir toute la journée. Ben j'avais bien raison.

Et sans parler du fait que je supporte très mal les inflammations respiratoires. Vous, un rhume, ça dure trois jours. Moi, ça dure une semaine. Et encore, si je me soigne assez bien, ce que je ne fais plus depuis des années. Rappelez-moi que le médecin existe et est rémunéré pour m'aider à me soigner, s'il-vous-plaît.

Donc, je disais. Tout à l'heure, j'étais avec Luc pendant que les élèves avaient leur quartier libre dans Glasgow, Rémy et la collègue d'Anglais partis faire des emplettes dans les magasins du coin. Donc nous étions seuls dans des rues inondées de personnes parlant diverses langues, pendant que Luc essayait visiblement de me maintenir éveillée avec sa parlote dans notre bon Français.

Moi, j'avais la tête bien loin des rues de la ville écossaise. Je me retenais déjà de tousser à en vomir sur mon collègue, donc je n'allais pas réussir à parler sans rendre ce que j'avais ingurgité pour le petit déjeuner (c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, puisque je déteste la nourriture que notre hôte pouvait nous servir). Bon, à la place, je grignotais de temps à autre, pour éviter que ce pauvre homme ne remarque que sa jeune collègue était malade. Je n'allais pas rajouter un poids en plus sur le voyage qui nous avait déjà tous assez épuisés comme ça.

Au bout d'un moment, je me suis sentie tituber de droite à gauche, de façon aléatoire. Mon corps commençait à me lâcher, du genre « Tu m'énerves, je me casse, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ». Merci, cher corps. Moi aussi je t'aime. _I love you too_, comme dirait Luc.

En parlant de lui, il semblait vouloir éviter que je lui marche sur le pied avec mes talons de cinq centimètres. Comme je le comprends… Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à ce moment-là, ma vue était trop imprécise et ma tête trop ailleurs pour décrypter quelle expression pouvait être lue sur son visage. De l'inquiétude, probablement. Ah, je m'en veux quand même pour ça…

Au moins, j'ai réussi à m'intéresser à ce qu'il racontait sur l'histoire de Glasgow. J'ai à moitié compris avec mon état maladif, mais bon. J'espère qu'il me racontera tout à nouveau dans le bus ou un soir en revenant chez notre hôte, ça m'avait l'air vraiment fascinant. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de raconter moi ?

D'un coup, j'ai senti mon collègue m'empoigner le bras et m'emmener sur un banc. N'ayant pas la force de me débattre et sous l'effet de surprise, je me suis laissée faire. Notre destination : un banc aux alentours. Prévisible, me direz-vous. Et je le confirme : si prévisible… En tout cas, en moins de deux minutes (enfin je crois), nous nous sommes retrouvés sur le fameux banc.

J'avais honte de ce que j'étais en train de faire. J'ai détourné les yeux, étant sûre que Luc voulait me dépecer en place publique à cause de toutes les conneries que j'étais en train de faire. J'espère qu'il se rappellera de ne jamais m'emmener à une sortie, je suis parfaitement incompétente pour arriver à mener de telles choses à bien…

Au bout d'un très embarrassant silence, Luc finit par me demander :

« Qu'est-ce que t'as d'un coup ? »

Prise de panique, je n'ai pas su quoi lui dire. Lui annoncer que j'avais attrapé froid et que ça s'était aggravé le ferait paniquer davantage que si je me donnais entièrement la faute. Je me suis alors rappelé que j'étais hypoglycémique et que, pour une fois, je pouvais m'en servir à mon avantage.

« Quoi, lui répondis-je la voix hésitante, moi… ? Je… J'me sens pas très bien…

-Ah, rétorque-t-il, ça j'avais remarqué, merci. Mais en quoi ?

-Je… Je crois que c'est une crise d'hypo… J'vois des points noirs…

-Une crise d'hypo- Quoi ?! »

Mon mensonge avait l'air d'être passé aussi bien qu'une lettre à la Poste. Quand la Poste fonctionne bien, je veux dire. En tout cas, je pense que c'est passé, parce que j'étais bien loin d'être en bon état.

J'avais mon nez qui voulait couler. Je reniflais assez souvent, je me demande comment Luc ne l'avait pas remarqué, d'autant plus que j'ai tendance à renifler assez fort. Et bien évidemment, ma gorge ne cessait de me démanger pour que je la fasse tousser un grand coup. Quel horrible état pour accompagner dans le pays si froid et si humide qu'est l'Ecosse.

J'ai fini par perdre conscience, ma vue s'obscurcissant petit à petit devenant à présent aussi noire que le manteau que je portais. Je sais juste que ma tête pencha vers l'épaule de Luc, sans que je puisse m'en empêcher, mon mal de crâne commençant à vraiment peser.

Et là, j'ai laissé mon pauvre collègue avec une coquille vide faisant une tête de moins que lui. Désolée, désolée…


End file.
